


“I think I’m Gay,” says Clay, to Tony.

by bobbiejelly



Series: More than 13 Reasons Why, you love, your lover... [1]
Category: Thirteen Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Coming Out, Discovery, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Monet’s, Support, Tony’s Car, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Clay Jenson comes out to Tony Padilla.
Relationships: Clay Jensen/Tony Padilla
Series: More than 13 Reasons Why, you love, your lover... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758490
Kudos: 22





	“I think I’m Gay,” says Clay, to Tony.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeeo/gifts), [Reviewer_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts), [Crestmontkisses](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Crestmontkisses).
  * Inspired by [more than enough reasons why we shouldn't have a group chat.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179293) by [skeeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeeo/pseuds/skeeo). 



> Welcome to bobbiejelly’s second 13 Reasons Why fic!
> 
> Gifted to those who interacted with “Roller Coasters to Infinity”.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

**  
“I think I’m Gay,” says Clay, to Tony. **

* * *

“I think I’m Gay,” says Clay Jenson, to Tony Padilla.

“How about that,” says Tony with a shrug.

“Did you know you are Gay without kissing a man?” Clay asks his friend, as they sit in Tony’s mustang.

“Mostly. The kissing helped, though,” Tony smiles up at his friend.

They’ve gone for shakes at Monet’s again, and Clay ordered a double-malted and a part of Tony really wants to lick the rest right off of Clay’s lips...

“You’re Gay, and you’re a man, and you’re single now, will you kiss me so I can find out for sure if I’m Gay?” Clay finally asks Tony.

“Sure, Clay,” Tony smiles and leans into his friend.

Clay’s lips taste like milkshake and Tony’s taste good as well.

They get lost for a while, tangling their hands up in each other’s short hair and tangling their tongues into each other’s mouths.

“So, what did you say, Clay? Was kissing a man all the help that you needed?” Tony asks as he finally pulls away.

“Kissing you certainly is, I’m at least Gay for you, Tony. Can I kiss you again?” Clay asks his best friend.

“Of course, I’ve always wanted to kiss you, you know. And now that you’re Gay for me it’s even better than I ever imagined,” Tony offers as he leans in again to peck Clay on the lips.

“Y’know...” Clay begins as he wraps his arms around Tony’s waist. “You’re actually a helpful Yoda, to me, after all,” Clay smiles.

And then Clay cuts off Tony’s “Thank You!” with the taste of his lips.

It was a beautiful day for coming out, for Clay Jenson after all. Especially for Tony Padilla.

_***FIN** _

* * *

Welcoming you to read Part 2 of the _bobbiejelly_ series for 13 Reasons Why: [More than 13 Reasons Why, you love, your lover...](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758490)

**[Roller Coasters to Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333170) **

Other recently updated works, by _bobbiejelly_ \- (Grey's Anatomy Fandom, F/F, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery, MerAdd):

####  [Meredith gets her Mojo Back - And so does Addison!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008183)

[ **Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160/chapters/58510657)

**[Soothe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004/chapters/57840982) **

[ **Falling Apart, Barely Breathing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480/chapters/56169448)

[ **Ultimate Revenge** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252541/chapters/58443442)

Yours, truly,

_[ **bobbiejelly** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly) _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hope you will leave a comment :)
> 
> Ps. Have not watched past Season 1 of the show, but I have finished the novel. Would ask please not to spoiler me in the reviews, THANK YOU!!!


End file.
